my new moon
by Erudessa-gabrielle
Summary: edward leaves bella in the woods, blah, blah, blah.. but what happens when she remembers how she was before him.  she goes back to her best friends and the natives she grew up with, leah, seth, collin, and brady, and one of the wolves before they phased..
1. Chapter 1

Be nice, this is my first fanfiction. So yeah,

I do not own twilight or the hot people in it.

AND HERE WE GO……………………………..

Edward motions toward the forest, "Come and take a walk with me". I hesitate but follow. He walks to a tree at the end of the path. Then he turns to look at me and says, "We have to leave forks."

"Why?" I wish I knew what he meant by that.

"carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks, people are starting to notice." He says without emotion. "I have to think of something to say to Charlie," I say while still wondering why he is acting so indifferent. "when you say we?"

"I mean my family and myself," also without any caring emotion.

"Edward, what happened with jasper, it's nothing." I said.

"you're right, it was nothing. Nothing but what I always expected, and nothing compared to what could have happened." He said "you just don't belong in my world, bella."

What the fuck is he thinking, _I_ don't belong.

"If I didn't belong in your world then how come I fit in it so good?" I questioned sarcastically. He looked taken aback, but quickly regained his composure.

"bella, I never loved you, I only kept you around because it was pure entertainment and you kept alice off my back. So when I say I don't wan you, I mean it." And with that he kissed me on the forehead and sprinted off.

I collapsed and fell onto the dirt floor. After what felt like days, it became dark. Wow, just my luck, I become stranded in the forest during a full moon.

"bella, honey, open your eyes for me. Please so I know that your alive." That sounded like paul. Oh that's because it is paul.

"paul?" my voice sounds like crap.

"oh my god bella, your okay. Okay I'll carry you back to your house now." He said with emotion. I felt myself being lifted into the familiar strong arms of my Quileute compadre.

"paul, he left me. He doesn't love me." I said while breaking into sobs

"its okay bella, you always have me." He said while looking into my eyes with his gorgeous dark ones. Wait, gorgeous, where the hell did that come from. I rested my head on his warm bare chest and started to fall asleep. "bella go ahaid and fall asleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." I closed my eyes and his heartbeat lulled me into a much wanted sleep.

A few months later…………

I woke up to the sound of low whispering, "let me tell her sam." Hmmm that sounds like paul.

"I know that she just found out that the bloodsucker left and she can't be involved with more mythical creatures right now, but I love her."

"okay sam, bye Charlie." Damn he's leaving. I opened my eyes to see him walking out of the door. I looked at Charlie and said, "dad can I have a glass of water."

"sure" and he left to get it while I looked at everyone staring at me.

"dad, can you bring it upstairs for me, that's where I will be." I said while starting to go upstairs. As I walked past sam I stopped, nodded and continued walking up the stairs.

"sure thing hun, ill be right up." He yelled from the kitchen. I walked up the stair to my room to realize that tomorrow I wanted to repaint my room. I was trying to figure out what color when Charlie walked in my room with the glass of water, and sat on my bed next to me.

"so what were you thinking about before I walked in?" he asked me looking genuinely curious. I looked at him and smiled, "I was actually thinking about which colors to paint my room." He smiled.

"I'm just happy that your not all depressed about it anymore." I looked at him and I could tell I was smiling because he started smiling too.

"yeah, me too. I think I need a big change in my life."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S.M.'S CHARACTERS!

_Bella's pov_

I opened my eyes the next morning to see that it was of those rare sunny days, and I smiled and stretched and got out of bed. Walking to the window, I noticed the things about my room I would like to change, which were many. I looked out of my window towards the tree line and I could have sworn that I could see a pair of familiar golden brown eyes staring back at me. I stared at them for a few seconds and then they disappeared, so I decided that I was seeing things and started getting ready. I got dressed in my only warm clothes, and then I did my hair and makeup before deeming myself ready to face the day. I went down the stairs to find my dad making my favorite breakfast, eggs and toast.

"Good morning daddy, I was thinking about visiting Leah, Seth, Jake and the twins over in la push today." I said while walking towards the table and sitting down as he put my plate in front of me.

"That's a great idea bells, I know they've been missing you since you've been dating _Cullen_." He said the name angrily, "I think that I will join you down at Billy's for dinner, I'll get pizza on my way from work." He said much happier now that he sees my reaction to Edward leaving was much better.

I smiled at him and grabbed our plates when we were both finished and put them in the sink to do later. I ran upstairs to put on my fave converse and then ran out of the house grabbing my keys on the way out ignoring dad laughing at my anxiousness. I drove to Jake's first deciding that I'd save the best for last since I'd probably see quill and Embry while I was there. I pulled up to the red house and as I was parking I saw Jake walking out the front door wearing the biggest smile on his face. He walked over to my door and I pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled my seat belt just in time to be pulled out of the truck and into a famous 'Jake hug'. Wow! I didn't realize how much I'd missed these.

"Where in the _world_ have you been that kept you from visiting for so long you crazy paleface?" Jake asked me still smiling. I just laughed and hugged him back as hard as I could, seeing as it was getting pretty difficult to breath. I eventually gasped out to him that I could no longer breath and only then did he let me down.

"Well you might have noticed that for a while a had someone monopolizing _all of my time_. Said person also happens to have decided that _I _was no longer worthy of _him_ and he left. Well whatever, he was getting on my nerves anyway." I laughed out after overdramatizing most of what I had just told him. "Anyway you had to have been doing something, or were going to do something, or now are going to do something to entertain me now that I am here." I continued still smiling.

"Well I _was_ going to work on the rabbit, but if that would be too boring we can find _something_ to do around here." He looked a little hesitant, probably expecting me to automatically say no to the car idea, which I didn't.

"Whoa, cool, hey do you think there is anything I can do to help. I don't know that much about cars but I totally wish I did. So, willing to teach as you rebuild. It will be a challenge." I joked hoping he would say yes. He smiled and nodded towards the garage. I happily followed him towards where the car was and when I got there I was slightly surprised by the organized chaos that was the garage. He brought me over to the front of the car and started teaching me. About an hour later we heard footsteps walking towards where we were and I looked at him curiously until I heard them calling his name when I realized who it was and I ran and hid. Jake, noticing what I was doing didn't say anything until they walked into the garage, and I snuck up behind them and somehow jumped onto quill's back and covered his eyes. Embry and Jake started laughing as quil started freaking out slightly, until I whispered "surprise" in his ear. He automatically recognized who I was and pulled me around into a hug.

"We missed you bumblebee. It's been so long since you've visited us, and we were starting to think that we would never see you again." He, very overdramatically, stated while still hugging me. I didn't respond I just hugged him back while trying not to get emotional. I felt another pair of arms come around and join our hug and I knew it was Embry, my shy BFAM*. I leaned back slightly into his hug and leaned my head on his. We kept hugging for a minute, before they let me down, as I was still in Quil's arms, and I wiped the tears from my face and deciding that the emotional time was over.

"Okay, so to get to the reason I came here, I have decided to change my style and I will need some… emotional support, and people to do the heavy lifting." I smiled poking Q's bicep, while leaning into Embry's side.

_*__B__rother __F__rom __A__nother __M__other_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Okay, so to get to the reason I came here, I have decided to change my style and I will need some… emotional support, and people to do the heavy lifting." I smiled poking Q's bicep, while leaning into Embry's side._

I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S.M.'S CHARACTERS!

_Bella's pov_

I stepped out of the guys' arms and walked back over to the rabbit and sat on the edge of the front bumper, and the guys followed and found places to sit near me, Jake sitting next to me on the rabbit. We spent the next few hours talking about what I had missed since the last time I had been on the res. When they told me what happened between Sam Uley and Leah, I started getting upset.

Leah used to be my best friend and she was so happy with him. I was so mad at myself for not being there for her, but now that would change. I will start being there for her, whether she wants me there or not, I won't let her be depressed for another day.

I told the guys that I would be there to pick them up to go to Seattle the next morning, because it was Friday currently. We agreed, I gave long goodbye hugs, and I got into my truck and drove back home. As I drove, I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned my head I didn't see anything there. I figured that I was just seeing things so I just kept on driving until I got home.

~Time skip~

I pulled up to Jake's house, and I could see the three guys waiting for me on the front steps. I stopped the truck, and they got up and walked over to the car, opened my door, pulled me out and around to the other side, they got in and then pulled me back in sitting me sideways on their laps. Jake started the car, and we started the long drive to Seattle to begin my transformation.

~Skip Drive~

We pulled into the parking lot at the mall of Seattle, and I got out of the truck, waited for the boys, and promptly dragged embry and quill towards the entrance to the mall with Jake following behind us laughing. I dragged them from store to store, trying on everything that I though looked good, and even a few that I thought looked ridiculous just to make the guys laugh. When we got to the salon in the mall, I sent them to go get something to eat and not come back until I texted them. I instructed the stylist as to how I wanted my hair and he went to town. A few hours later he was done, and he showed me how to style my hair easily every day. I had sent the guys a text a few minutes ago, telling them to come back, and when they walked in their jaws dropped. I paid for my hair, then walked over to them and shut their jaws, before walking out of the salon and out back to the mall, with them finally running to catch up and immediately Jake reaches over to mess up my hair. Since I had been hanging out with them so often I saw it coming, so I grabbed it before it got to my hair and began to dig my nails into his wrist. He yanked his arm out of my grasp without any difficulty. We walked back to the truck, the guys loaded down with all of my bags, and we put the bags in the back of the truck before tying them down with a tarp, so that they don't either get damaged, or fly away. We got back into the truck, sitting the same way as before, and I told Jake that I also wanted to redo my bedroom, so we drove first to a hardware store to pick out paint and some new light fixtures and stuff. After we picked out everything we went to a furniture store and I picked out a new desk, dresser, bed and an end table, all-matching of course.

After we left the furniture store, we headed back to my house to start painting my room.

~After they finish painting~

I look around at my freshly painted walls in excitement, and then turn to the guys with a giant grin on my face. And then I frown in realization as a thought occurs to me.

"Where am I going to sleep?" They all laugh at the fact that I hadn't thought of this fact before I started painting. I just stared at them and walked out of the room, back downstairs to the living room. They followed me and they sat around me on the couch. As soon as they sat down I turned, laying my head in Embry's lap and my feet in Quil's and my hand went out to run my fingers through Jake's hair; who was sitting where my feet just were. Jake found the remote and turned on some sport game, and as they got more and more into the game, I slowly fell asleep.

~Time skip~

I opened my eyes to see that the guys were all asleep, and I looked at the clock on the wall to find that it was 8 o'clock at night, and I could hear the guys' stomachs growling, and I giggled quietly. I carefully got up without waking them up, and I make my way into the kitchen and closed the door so that the smell wouldn't wake them up before I wanted it to.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S.M.'S CHARACTERS!

Bella's pov

As I put the finishing touches to my make up, I begin thinking of what I want to do today. The guys and I had finished redoing my room and my dad had even agreed to let us knock out the wall separating my room and the room next to it, so I now have a room fit for a princess. I also have my own bathroom, because dad hired some people to install one for me so we no longer have to share a shower.

I get in my new car, the truck having died after the shopping trip, and begin driving down to la push to begin bugging Leah. Pulling up to their house, I get out and knock on the front door, smiling at sue when she answers.

"Bella! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long. So what are you doing in La Push, is there something I can help you with dear?" I smile and I ask if Leah's home. Her smile turns sad and she tells me that Leah's in her room, but that she doesn't want to be disturbed, to which I smirk and walk past her into the house.

When I knock on her door, I hear her depressed, pained voice telling me to go away, but I just open the door and walk in anyway. What I see puts tears in my eyes, as I try my best to not start crying. She is lying on her bed in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, with her hair all ratted and her face is tear-stained, and puffy. She turns to find out who had ignored her, and when she sees me, shock covers her face. I walk over to the bed and climbed next to her bringing her into my arms, and she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder. We laid like that for a while, I let her feel the last of her self-deprecating feelings, before deciding that she had enough time to wallow.

"Okay, now that's enough wallowing, it's time to get up, and go get in the shower." I pull her out of the bed and help her into the bathroom connected to her room. She undresses and gets into the shower, as I walk into her closet and grab some jeans and a t-shirt along with a bra and some matching underwear, set it on the counter of her bathroom, and walk downstairs. When I get downstairs, Sue is waiting for me in anticipation, and when I got down the stairs she grabbed my hands. I wait a few seconds, and then give her a smile, squeezing her hands lightly. She pulled me into a warm hug, thanking me, and I pulled away nodding, before going upstairs to check on Leah. I open the door, and smile when I see her sitting on her bed drying her hair with her towel. I grab her hairbrush from her desk, and sit behind her on the bed and start brushing her hair.

"Bells, I'm glad you're here, I've missed you. I don't know if I could have gotten over this without your help." I finish braiding her hair, and she turns around to give me a hug. I pull her over to her desk and sit her down in the chair, before I grab her make-up bag from the bathroom bringing it back over. I do her makeup very naturally, mainly just covering up the fact that she's been crying for the past week and a half.

I pull Leah by the hand down the stairs, and when we got to the bottom of the stairs we found Seth and Sue are sitting on the couch and they look up as we step off the last step. I step back as they walk over to pull Leah into a hug, and then the two women are crying while Seth is trying his best not to. I laugh as they pull me into the hug thanking me for bringing Leah out of her room, and I just smile in response.

"Really it's nothing, but I couldn't just let my favorite girly in the world mope around, she would do the same for me." I smile and they just laugh.

I pulled Leah out of the house and we get in my car and I drive to the beach where we get out and I grab a blanket and my guitar and we sit down as I start strumming. We sit on the beach just catching up for a couple of hours, and I finish telling her a story when I look down the beach and see three guys walking out of the tree-line. Before I can warn her, Leah turns to see what I'm looking at, and when she sees who it is, she becomes visibly upset. I grab her hand, getting her attention, and I begin singing our song we wrote when we were 8.

_Oh uh-huh_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_[Chorus:]_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_[Verse 2:]_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_[Chorus:]_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know..._

_[Chorus:]_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

I finish singing the song and by that time the guys had walked over to us and when I saw that one of them was the dirt bag that broke Leah's heart, I glare at him with everything I have, and then I notice who is standing next to him. We lock eyes, and something in his eyes change and he just keeps staring in my eyes until I can't take it anymore.

"Paul? Is that you?" he nods and I glare at him too, before I gather Leah and our stuff leading her to the car, when Paul calls my name.

"Where are you going, I wanted to…"

"I don't really care what you want, because I need to take care of my best friend because she got her heart broken by the a**hole that your standing next to. I can't stand to even look at you, let alone talk to you so just, stay away from me." As I talked the look in his eyes became more and more similar to how I found Leah, and the other two just stood there shamefully. I pulled Leah to the car, and helped her into the seat, buckling her in, before putting the stuff into the trunk and opening the driver's side door. Before I drove away, I looked in my rearview mirror, and saw the two guys helping Paul walk back towards the tree line, before I started the car and drove towards Leah's house.


End file.
